Gosnell
|gender = Male |DOD = November 2015 |affiliation = (formerly) |tv series = Daredevil *''.380'' *''The Dark at the End of the Tunnel'' (mentioned and photo) |actor = Nicholas Tucci |status = Deceased}} Gosnell was a former member of the United States Marine Corps who, after being badly wounded on the front lines, became a drug dealer with his former officer Ray Schoonover. This eventually put Gosnell into conflict with his own former ally Frank Castle who was hunting the Blacksmith and killed Gosnell in an explosion. Biography Following Schoonover Serving in the Military ]] While serving on the United States Marine Corps in Iraq under the leadership of Major Ray Schoonover, Gosnell was hit by an which tore off a large section of his face, leaving him in the hospital for almost a year. During his recovery, Gosnell was often visited by Schoonover and his fellow soldier Frank Castle. Years later, Gosnell's sense of loyalty led him to track down Schoonover in New York City where he was working as a drug dealer called the Blacksmith. Gosnell proved himself loyal and agreed to help build Schoonover's crime empire.Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel Hunting the Punisher ]] While still serving Ray Schoonover, Gosnell was instructed to assassinate his former ally Frank Castle, who had left the United States Marine Corps and was currently hunting the Blacksmith down due to his part in the Massacre at Central Park which had killed his family. Castle's hunt for blood led him to killing Chaney and Speed who, just before they died, revealed that the Blacksmith's drugs could be found on Pier 81 where Gosnell and his team found him. Once Gosnell had contacted Schoonover to update him on their search, he mockingly called out to Castle before ordering himself and his men to begin shooting at him. However Gosnell was unaware that the ship Castle was on was covered in gasoline which quickly ignited. The entire ship exploded in a massive fireball which killed Gosnell and his men when they were hit by the flames and shrapnel.Daredevil: 2.11: .380 His body was later discovered by the New York City Police Department as well as Karen Page, who saw Gosnell's scarred face.Daredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen Equipment Weapons *' ': Gosnell took an Uzi when he got word that Frank Castle had attacked the ship they used to smuggle heroin into the country. Upon his arrival, Gosnell taunted Castle and then used his Uzi to open fire against the ship, like the rest of his men. Unbeknownst to them, Castle had filled the ship with gasoline, and their shots caused an explosion that killed them. Relationships Allies *Ray Schoonover/Blacksmith † - Superior Enemies *Frank Castle/Punisher - Ally turned Target and Killer *Daredevil Behind the Scenes *Luke Lesko was a stunt double for Nicholas Tucci in the role of Gosnell. References Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Punisher Category:Criminals Category:Villains